I'm Here for You
by rockhotch31
Summary: What if Rossi had answered Carolyn's question differently? Just my spin on "From Childhood's Hour". Established Hotch/Rossi relationship. No smut. MAJOR SPOILER for CM ep. 7.05.


**Author's Note: Boo! I'm back! This story just popped in my mind after watching "From Childhood's Hour", and I couldn't shake it. And since it was a quiet night in my favorite chat room, I was able to pound it out. It's a bit out of my comfort zone, but I decided to go for it anyway.**

**Dedication: As always, the first goes to my mentor, Thn0715. Like a true mentor, it was her guidance that got me through a rough patch a little while back to get me even thinking about writing again. This is the first story I've done without her hand-holding. Surprise! I hope I make you proud my Hotch sister. And whenever I try to thank her, she just pays it forward. So I will as well. Secondly, to falcon912, who by encouraging Thn, encouraged me. Thanks bro. Finally, this is to my cheerleader and bestie, Monkeywand. Much loves to you all!**

**Credit: This story contains lines from a scripted episode of Criminal Minds. The credit for those lines goes to writer Bruce Zimmerman, Criminal Minds, CBS and ABC Studios.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This story contains a major spoiler from the Criminal Minds' episode 7.05 "From Childhood's Hour".**

David Rossi was having breakfast with, to quote Derek Morgan, one of his "infamous exes". But Carolyn DeVoe was more than just an ex-wife. She was his _first_ ex-wife. And while they had parted years ago, the parting had been amicable and the two of them had remained best friends.

As Dave sat back down to his fruit plate at a lovely outside bistro in suburban D.C., and apologized for the phone call, Carolyn gently teased him about his breakfast selection and they reminisced about Dave's once health-poor eating habits, which brought smiles to both their faces.

"It would be nice if we saw each other more than once every three, four years," Dave commented.

"Maybe we can," Carolyn replied. Dave looked into her eyes. He knew there was a deeper meaning there, but he just couldn't read it. Carolyn was one of the few people the renowned profiler had trouble reading. He always chalked that fault of his up to the biggest contributor of their failed marriage. But Carolyn had also been an extremely tough book to read.

"So give an update," she continued. "Anybody serious in your life?"

"Well, there are all those serial killers. They're pretty serious."

Carolyn smirked. "I meant in your personal life."

Dave hesitated for second. "As a matter of fact, yes."

As he remembered after all these years, Carolyn lifted her eyebrows and cocked her head while a small smile formed at the corners of her mouth. "Is it serious?" she inquired.

"We're living together," Dave replied.

"What's her name?" Carolyn asked as she started to take a sip of her coffee.

Dave smiled. "His name is Aaron." He waited for the reaction. But, to his surprise, well not really, Carolyn didn't even blink as she continued to raise her coffee cup.

"I knew there was someone in your life," she commented. "You look the happiest and most content I think I've ever seen."

"I am," Dave observed. "No offense."

"None taken. Tell me more."

With a broad smile, Dave continued. "Not that what we had wasn't special, but I've finally got it all. I've got a family. And I feel blessed and very complete."

"A family," Carolyn questioned.

"Yes. Aaron has a six year old son." He instinctively dove for his wallet in his suit jacket breast pocket. He showed her the recently taken school picture. "That's Jack," Dave beamed. "My pride and my joy."

As she looked at the picture, Carolyn couldn't help but latch onto David's feelings for the little boy. "Oh David, he's adorable. I can see why you are so proud of him. And more importantly, why you love him so much." She handed the wallet back to him and started to continue, when Dave's cell rang again. As he looked at the text message, she said, "You gotta go." He looked at her. "It's OK. It's comforting to know some things never change."

"How long you going to be in town?"

"About a week or so."

"Great," Dave said. "When we get back, you can come over and I'll fix dinner. I still make a monster cioppino."

"I'd like that," Carolyn replied. "And we can talk some more. I want to hear all about your happy life."

Dave gave her a kiss. "Ciao."

"Ciao."

Aaron and Dave arrived home from the case to find one very happy son, plus a dog awaiting their arrival in the driveway. Mudgie barked a "welcome home" as Jack raced to his father. "Hi daddy," he shouted as he jumped into Aaron's arms and received a kiss and a large hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you buddy. How was school today?"

Jack smiled broadly, as only a first-grader could, at his news. "I got TWO gold stars on my writing and alphabet test! Ms. McKee said I did a great job! Aunt Jess has it inside!"

Aaron kissed his son again. "I'm very proud of you."

Jack smiled as he reached out for Dave. "Whatca think Uncle Dave?"

"That I'm very proud of you as well." He winked at Jack. "Knew you could do it."

Jack smiled, "Aunt Jess helped me last night. And Uncle Dave, I love you and missed you too."

Dave pulled him into a huge bear hug. "I love you rascal."

Jack pulled out of the hug. "I thought Mudg was the rascal?"

Dave laughed. "As close as you two are, I think you're partners in crime." Jack wiggled out of his arms to grab each of their hands and lead them up the walkway with Mudgie running circles around the three of them.

"Hurry up, you two. You gotta see it." Together, they walked into their home to meet a smiling Jessica who was holding up the test as they entered the door. Aaron kissed her cheek, followed by Dave.

"Welcome home you two. Jack has been not so patiently waiting for you since you called."

Aaron laughed. "We could tell. Thanks Jessica, I appreciate.."

She cut him off. "Aaron, do I have to give you the sermonette again?" Hotch shook his head and gave her a hug. Looking at him and Dave, she asked, "You're sure about dinner?"

"Yes," Aaron replied, looking at Jack. "Dave has a friend in town he's invited over for dinner, and I need a dad night."

Jack looked at his father. "We're not eating together? It's your first night home," he protested.

Aaron knelt down to look his son in the eye. "Uncle Dave's friend is very special and they need some time to spend together. Just the two of them. But you know what that means?"

A large grin went across Jack's face. "McDonald's!"

Dave was at the sink, doing the dishes, while Carolyn sat at the counter. Their dinner had been lovely. Dave was true to his word. The cioppino was fantastic, and they chatted throughout the meal, with Dave getting her caught up on all the juicy D.C. gossip of their old acquaintances. As he finished drying the last pot, he eyed her and said, "You're not going to ask, are you?"

"David, I know you too well. You are so happy, I knew you would get around to it."

As he draped the dish towel over the handle of the oven, he said, "Grab your wine and let's go into the living room and talk." He grabbed her hand as they walked together. Carolyn sat down in one of the chairs by the gentle fire in the hearth as Dave sat across from her.

"I mentored Aaron into the unit. I think I mentioned him to you some time ago." Carolyn nodded. "We became best friends. When I re-joined the team, the bond got stronger. Then, when Haley was murdered, and it was so tough on him and Jack, I just got closer to them."

Carolyn gasped. "Jack's mother was murdered?" Dave recounted the horrific details of Haley's death.

"Anyway, we just found ourselves getting closer and closer, and it just happened. Carolyn, I know you're extremely open-minded, so it wouldn't matter what I said. But we honestly don't see it as a homosexual relationship. We only see it as two people that love each other very much."

"David, you know I don't have a judgmental bone in my body. All I care about is that you are happy. And as I commented the other day, I know you finally are after all these years." Dave could only smile. But their special moment was broken just a few seconds later as Mudgie raced by them from the den to the back door of the kitchen.

Carolyn grinned. "Is this where I finally get to meet the rest of the family?" Dave smiled broadly as the door opened and they heard Jack.

"Hey Mudg! Miss us?" The reply was a loud bark as Aaron and Jack both scratched his back. They walked into the living room, with Mudgie's exuberance for his best friend being back home showing as he bounded around.

"Mudg, settle down," Dave scolded as he rose from his chair. Carolyn remained seated.

"David," Carolyn scolded as well. "A boy and his dog is the most natural thing in the world."

Jack beamed at her. "Are you Uncle Dave's special friend?"

"Yes I am. I'm Carolyn and you must be Jack." The young Hotchner simply bobbed his head up and down as he shook her extended hand.

"Carolyn, this is Aaron," Dave introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Carolyn," Aaron said as he shook her hand. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

"After the divorce correct?" she teased. Aaron blushed a little, smiled and bent over to give her a kiss.

Carolyn looked at Jack again. "Uncle Dave showed you test paper. You did a wonderful job." Jack just grinned all the more at this special lady. "How was your night with your dad?"

"We had a great time! McDonald's has a play land and everything!"

Aaron stood behind his son, cupping his hand around his chin. "But buddy, Uncle Dave and Carolyn want to spend some time together. And you need a bath." Tipping Jack's head gently to one side, he added, "I think I can see the potatoes starting to grow in that ear."

"Aww dad," Jack groaned. "But hey dad, we get to start a new book tonight, right?"

"Which book is that Jack," Carolyn asked.

Jack stuck out his chin and his chest puffed a bit as he proudly said, "Daddy and I are starting _Charlotte's Web_. That's a third grader's book."

"I know," Carolyn smiled. "You are such a big boy."

Looking at his watch, Aaron said, "Come on buddy, we've got to keep moving. It's a school night and we've got a lot to do. Tell Carolyn and Uncle Dave good night."

"Ciao, Carolyn," Jack said as he gave her a hug. She sneaked a peek at David to see him proudly smiling at his son speaking Italian.

She kissed his cheek. "Good night." Holding him in her arms, she added, "You are such a special young man and I know now why Uncle David loves you so much." Jack added his own kiss to her cheek and ran to Dave, wrapping his arms tightly around Dave's neck.

"Good night Uncle Dave. I love you."

"I love you pal," Dave said as he gently kissed his forehead and gave him a hug. "I'll check on you later." Jack gave him a kiss while Aaron added his good night to Carolyn and the Hotchner's made their way upstairs.

As Mudgie followed them out of the room, Carolyn's eyes began to brim with tears. "Oh David, that is just so special and you will never know how happy I am for you."

David looked at her and noticed the tears. "Hey what's going on? Talk to me," he said as he took her hands in his and sat down in his chair.

"David, this is so very tough. Especially after I know what happened to Jack's mother and how very happy your life is. But I've got to do it because you are the only person I truly trust."

"Carolyn, please," Dave got out before she waved her hand.

"David, do you remember during our divorce? The pledge we made to one another? That no matter what, we'd always be there for the one another? Future spouses and significant others would just have to understand."

Dave quietly smiled. "We joked we were the only couple that took marriage and divorce vows." He looked more closely at Carolyn. "Hey, what's going on with you?"

"Umm, you know I don't know how to say this, except, except to just say this. I was diagnosed with ALS. Lou Gehrig's disease a year ago. Most don't make it past 18 months and I've started to notice the signs." She looked at David, to see his eyes welling with tears and his lower lip quivering a bit. She took a deep breath and continued. "I need a favor. When this disease gets too bad and I can't live my life the way I want, I want you to help me die with dignity."

"Carolyn, I don't know what to say. I'm going to have to think about that. But please just know I'm here for you. Now and always."

Aaron rolled over again in bed to look at the clock on his night stand. It had only changed five minutes from the last time he looked. 10:45. He had heard Carolyn leave shortly after he had tucked in Jack. He also heard Dave go into his study. And Mudgie, who knew his owner as well as Aaron knew his life partner, quietly go downstairs to be with him. Aaron lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going on. The toll of the case in St. Louis finally catching up to him, he dozed off.

A short while later, he felt the mattress move as Dave climbed into their bed. Aaron could smell the scotch on his breath. Dave laid with his back to Aaron.

Aaron rolled over to him and rubbed his ribs. "Talk to me please," he simply said. "I love you. Let me in."

Dave rolled over to look in Aaron's eyes and began to cry. He told him everything. As Aaron pulled Dave to his chest to comfort him, he said, "Dave, you alone have to make that decision," as he rubbed Dave's back as Dave rested his head on Aaron's chest. "Please just know that whatever decision you make, I will back you 1,000 percent. I'm here for you."

###


End file.
